


Patton tem um segredo

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Histórias de Cócegas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cócegas, Fanfiction de cócegas, Fluff, Fofo, Lee!Patton, Ler!Virgil, Logan é levemente mencionado, M/M, Patton descobre que gosta de cócegas e de repente vira o cúmulo da fofura, Patton é um neném, ler!roman
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: “Tickly Community”Apenas pensar em seu significado já fazia com que ondas de calor se espalhassem pela sua face, tão involuntário quanto o sorriso que se abria em seu rosto e aquela sensação quente e aconchegante entrelaçasse seu coração.Cócegas, ele se contorceu rapidamente, uma das formas mais puras e simples de mostrar confiança e carinho à alguém. Uma atividade comum para criar laços, que alguns não gostavam e outros amavam.E Patton sabia em qual grupo se encontrava.
Relationships: Moxiety Platônico, Royality Platônico
Series: Sanders Sides Histórias de Cócegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669270
Kudos: 1





	Patton tem um segredo

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah!!! Okay! Okay! Estou extremamente animada e ao mesmo temo envergonhada em postar essa fanfic! Demorei umas cinco horas a escrevendo, o que significa que eu REALMENTE preciso treinar mais escrever T-fics, porque se continuar assim vou acabar de escrever minhas ideias só daqui a 94 anos xDD.
> 
> Dfghjkjhgfdfghjklkjh. Todos eles são uns nenéns adoráveis. Resumi a fanfic. Eh isto. Obrigada pela presença  
> xDD
> 
> Enfiiiim, espero que apreciem a história, meus lollipops! -w-)s2

Podia ser visto como um passatempo, até mesmo uma rotina, na verdade, pela frequência de vezes que Patton mimava os outros três (e vez ou outra, quatro) integrantes da família que vivia no Palácio Mental. Ele não podia evitar, saber que tinha nas suas mãos a possibilidade de iluminar os dias, chuvosos ou não, de seus ‘filhos’ e pôr um sorriso, mesmo que envergonhado, em suas faces, era algo que o fazia se sentir feliz e completo, como se dessa forma estivesse iluminando seus próprios dias.

Por isso era muito estranho vê-los virando a mesa.

Nos dias que se seguiram à conversa que tiveram e visita ao seu quarto (pensar nisso ainda trazia um arrepio agridoce por sua espinha), pelo menos uma vez e por alguns minutos do dia, todos os holofotes se viravam para o amante de gatos do quarteto.

Como naquela manhã, onde ele fora acordado por uma maré de fofura e carinho, com quinze filhotes de cachorros invocados por Roman e colocados em sua cama sobre a ordem de “ATACAAAAAR”, levando o despertar de um Patton extremamente confuso que logo foi subjugado por lambidas e pequenos latidos, não demorando para arrancar gritinhos alegres e risadas do de cardigã.

Ou como aqueles momentos aleatórios do dia em que não há ninguém por perto e por isso Virgil se sente completamente à vontade para envolve-lo em seus braços num abraço calmo e com muitos mais significados do que as palavras poderiam dizer, onde Patton se controla ao máximo para não surtar (muito), principalmente naqueles outros pequenos pedaços de tempo onde o de casaco roxo acaba mudando de canal para os desenhos preferidos do de óculos, alegando por entre múrmuros de irritação superficiais que “Não há nada melhor na tv.”

E também tinha Logan, oh Lo. Talvez nunca antes, salvo festividades, Patton tivesse recebido tantos presentes. Iam de livros à músicas que ficavam tocando em background no seu quarto, expressando todos aqueles sentimentos que tanto confundia aos de óculos. Moralidade gostou igualmente dessa abordagem. Grande partes das músicas falavam que ia ficar tudo bem.

Mesmo assim ele não podia negar que amava cada segundo tudo isso, quase ao mesmo passo que admitia ser um pouco estranho, novo.

E talvez fosse por causa de todos esses mimos que ele se sentiu um pouco mais livre para demonstrar um pouco mais de si, pouco à pouco… E assim se encontrou pedindo para que Roman lhe conjura-se um tablet. Claro que poderia fazer isso por si mesmo, no entanto as conjurações de Roman sempre foram as mais detalhadas, criativas e maravilhosas do Palácio Mental! Sem contar que ele sempre parecia grato em fazê-las, dizendo que eram boas para sua inspiração.

Isso fôra a uma semana atrás. Uma semana desde sua mais nova descoberta na internet, mais ou menos culpada pelas noites de sono que se reduziram para aumentar o tempo de navegação na rede.

“Tickly Community”

Apenas pensar em seu significado já fazia com que ondas de calor se espalhassem pela sua face, tão involuntário quanto o sorriso que se abria em seu rosto e aquela sensação quente e aconchegante entrelaçasse seu coração.

Cócegas, ele se contorceu rapidamente, uma das formas mais puras e simples de mostrar confiança e carinho à alguém. Uma atividade comum para criar laços, que alguns não gostavam e outros amavam.

E Patton sabia em qual grupo se encontrava.

Era uma espécie de vício, ou até mesmo uma espécie de companheiro, como ele preferia pensar, estando presente não apenas quando ligava o aparelho eletrônico, mas em todo e qualquer momento do dia. Parecia que tinha um pequeno anjinho com orelhas de gato e voz fofa o qual simplesmente aparecia do nada para lhe falar como qualquer atividade do dia ficaria melhor adicionando algumas cutucadas, rabiscadas e risadas doces e incontroláveis.

Isso sem contar os filmes, séries e desenhos animados, que insistiam em jogar uma (ás vezes mais) cena de cócegas quando ele menos estava preparado. E Patton jurava que nessas horas perdia todas controle de seu corpo, porque ele sempre sentia estar sorridente demais (mesmo quando seu cérebro ordenasse que ficasse sério… Bem, ele sempre foi um cara mais coração do que mente, de qualquer forma), agitado demais, e encarando o filme ‘demais’.

Sem contar no quanto dificultava para o de óculos escolher posteriormente qual das obras era a sua preferida (Spoiler: Ele sempre acabava escolhendo todas e reassistindo-as).

Seus dedos digitaram o URL que já conhecia, favoritara e decorara. Se aconchegando ainda mais no sofá enquanto todos os links se abriam na sua frente. Adorava ler histórias que gravitavam ao redor desse assunto. As descrições faziam com que dedos imaginários passeassem por cada um de seus pontos de cócegas… Ou pelo menos aqueles que ele imaginavam ainda ser seus ponto, havia um bom tempo que atividades como aquelas não aconteciam com Thomas ou no Palácio da Mente, então o de cardigã não tinha total certeza se era tão suscetível como antes. Urg. Pensar nisso o deixava triste, desta forma o lado moral resolveu se focar nas histórias a frente.

Talvez tivessem passado algumas horas ou alguns minutos, ele não saberia dizer, mas poderia sim confirmar que visualizara por volta de três vídeos simplesmente adoráveis e estava em sua quinta história quando-

\- OH PATTON, MY PATTON!! – O grito fino e o pequeno pulo que o de cardigã deu como respostas pareceu divertir o príncipe, seu sorriso estonteante apenas aumentando. – O que ‘tá vendon? – Deixou-se cair no braço da mobília mais perto de onde a cabeça de Patton repousava, levando-o automaticamente desligar o tablet com pressa.

\- Ah, nada, nada. – O ‘pai’ do grupo acenou num getso em que parecia espantar algum inseto. – Apenas receitas novas de bolo! Thomas exagerou nas compras de Crofter’s e, mesmo sem fogo, queria ajudar à queimar o estoque. -Ambos riram do pequeno trocadilho.

\- Você parecia bem feliz – Virgil não pôde se impedir de abrir um sorriso de canto, orgulhoso quando o de óculos soltou o seu segundo grito naquele curto espaço de tempo, parecendo realmente não ter percebido que o de casaco roxo tinha se estabelecido na outra ponta do sofá. Seus olhos brilharam quando notaram o tom avermelhado que o rosto de Patton assumiu.

“Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?”

\- Q-quando-do. É-é… – por um pedaço de momento ele se embaralha, tropeça nas letras e quase se perde, antes que o seu rosto se estabilizasse num sorriso e as palavras param um pouco de cair de seus lábios. Uma sensação incômoda se mostrou presente nos estômagos dos outros dois lados, vendo o quão treinado o que trajava cardigã parecia em controlar e esconder os seus sentimentos. – Vocês Sabem o quanto eu amo apreciar essas pequenas coisas. – Risadinha.

\- Oh ho ho!!! – A risada retumbante da figura real se tornou presente ao mesmo passo que ele se aproximou ainda mais da Moralidade, ignorando todo e qualquer significado de “Espaço Pessoal” – Parece que nuestro padre está escondendo alguma coisa. ~

Talvez fosse o Lee Mood atacando, talvez fosse porque aquela frase parecera imensamente com diversos dos diálogos que lera nas histórias que tanto rodavam a mente, podia até mesmo ser o rumo brincalhão que tudo isso estava tomando, mas Patton sentiu-se apenas rir, contorcendo-se para tentar desviar das investidas de Roman para tentar pegar o aparelho de suas mãos, saindo-se incrivelmente bom nisso, o que definitivamente irritou o aspecto da Criatividade, levando-o à soltar um bufo.

\- Uma ajuda, Nuvem de Tempestade?

\- Achei que os príncipes fossem autossuficientes. ~

\- O que.. E nós somos! Ainda mais quando pessoas como você nos obrigam a fazer todo o trabalho. Uma mãozinha de vez em quando cairia bem.

\- Tch. Não dá. – Virgil estalou a língua, com a ironia derramando-se em sua voz ele levantou as mãos. – Só tenho duas.

A carraca de raiva do príncipe misturou-se comicamente com o guincho animado de Patton, que saltou para a posição sentada, aproximando-se, assim, com mais facilidade do de moletom.

\- Isso foi um trocadilho?? – Seus olhos pareciam que iam virar estrelas, do tanto que brilhavam. Virgil arregalou os olhos, escondendo-se no capuz, murmurando um “Não” parte irritado, parte envergonhado e parte feliz por ter colocado aquele sorriso no rosto do outro.

\- Ahá!! – A expressão de vitória logo tomou o espaço da raiva no rosto do outro quando ele conseguiu puxar o tablete de suas mãos. – Ótima distração, meu caro súdito gótico.

Ele apertou no botão de “Ligar”.

\- Não! Espere!! – Sua voz possivelmente saiu mais alta do que o normal, ou mais vacilante, ou até mesmo mais desesperada. Patton espichou rapidamente, em busca de recuperar o objeto. Não sabia muito bem explicar porque o pânico repentino, sempre sonhara em contar esse segredo para os outros lados, mas… de repente ele sentiu medo. Medo de que os outros achassem estranho, medo que não gostassem, de que se sentissem obrigados, medo de que o olhassem diferente, medo de que não entendessem bem seu gosto e o interpretassem errado, medo de tudo isso e de mais algo ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois lados pareceram alarmados, e isso o fez duvidar do porque sentia esse medo. Eles eram sua família. Seus doces filhos preocupados e de gostos excêntricos que nem os dele. Seus filhos que cuidavam dele. Sentiu-se bobo, porém isso não mudava os olhares que foram mandados em sua direção.

\- Roman… – Virgil começou, um tom levemente ameaçador tomando força em sua voz.

\- Claro! Aqui está, Padre. – ele entregou com um grande floreio o tablet em suas mãos, um sorriso apologético na boca, um olhar um pouco mais profundo na face. – Espero que saiba que foi só uma brincadeira! Não há honra maior que manter a salvo nossos segredos! – Piscou, divertido, se levantando com uma mão descansando na direção do coração, enquanto a outra gesticulava sem parar. – E se é questão de honra, pode contar comigo para dar a vida em resguardá-la e protegê-la! – Abaixou-se em reverência, segurando uma das mãos de Patton e a beijando, fazendo rapidamente que a expressão de medo do outro se dissolver em um sorriso animado.

\- Ah!! Deixe-me corresponder seu beijo! – E então, do bolso, o aspecto moral retirou um pacote de gelatina nomeado de ‘Beijinho’, jogando-o em Roman, que agarrou-o por reflexo.

\- Você guarda isso no bolso só para fazer trocadilhos?? – Virgil questionou, desistindo da pergunta assim que Patton revirou os olhos com um sorriso travesso, dando de ombros.

\- Não…?

\- São realmente bons! – o príncipe exclamou com a voz abafada pelas dezenas de doces que tinha enfiado na boca e agora tentava mastigar. Patton sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente em seu ombro.

\- Você sabe que não forçaríamos você à nos dizer nada com o que não se sinta à vontade ainda, certo?

\- Claro que sei, Virgil. – O de cardigã anuviou o sorriso, desviando um pouco os olhos para o colo, onde o tablet repousava calmamente. O jeito com que os dois agiram, tão doces e adoráveis…

Ele nem sabia porque estava com tanto medo em primeiro lugar.

\- Mas… não. – Sua voz saiu antes que algo pudesse a impedir. – Eu quero contar.

Isso automaticamente fisgou a atenção de ambos, o interesse brilhando em suas expressões. Claro que eles tinham sido os mais compreensíveis possíveis com o aspecto paterno, mas isso não modificara a chama de curiosidade que a situação fizera surgir em alguma parte da mente, e de repente esta pareceu mais forte do que nunca. O de óculos ligou o aparelho.

\- É algo bem meio bobo… – A mão de Virgil apertou seu ombro de forma encorajadora, Roman se aproximou mais e foi presenteado com o aparelho, agora ligado, sendo depositado em suas mãos. – Mas eu gosto de cócegas!!

Sua fala saiu rápida e meio baixa, ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, antes de abaixá-los em igual velocidade e brincar com a ponta do cardigã em seus dedos. Patton era uma pessoa de várias expressões e gestos e pulinhos e alegria, mas, em momentos assim, ele simplesmente se sentia levemente envergonhado, como o rubor queimante em suas bochechas poderia comprovar.

E alegre. Uma alegria extremamente aliviada por não ter que esconder nada da sua família.

\- Patton, - de óculos levantou o olhar, apenas para encontrar Virgil lutando com um sorriso de canto, até desistir da batalha e deixá-lo tomar conta de seu rosto. Patton o olhou com expectativa, sentia que tinha posto um pedaço da sua alma nas mãos dos dois e perguntado “E então?” – Isso é… – Ele balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, sua voz assumiu um tom aveludado, seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão séria. – Não há problema nenhum em gostar disso, você sabe, não é? Nós não vamos te julgar. – Ele mordeu um pouco o lábio, e aquele sorriso de canto voltou. – Na verdade, é…

\- ADORÁVEL!! – Patton foi jogado no sofá, Roman tendo se jogado em cima da Moralidade, seu sorriso era estonteante e um brilho perigoso tomava conta de seus olhos. – ABSOLUTAMENTE, INCRIVELMENTE, ADORAVELMENTE ADORÁVEL!!

O amante de gatos só conseguiu rir, ignorando o calor em seu rosto aumentar cada vez mais e soltando uma dupla de trocadilhos. A cabeça de Virgil apareceu ao lado do ombro do Príncipe, praticamente escondido pelo mesmo. Ele depositou o tablet na mesinha de centro, tinha um sorriso desonesto no rosto. Patton sentiu um misto de ansiedade e expectativa se transformarem em borboletas na sua barriga. Se sentia incrível.

\- Sim. Extremamente adorável.

\- Ah, crianças, é por influência de vocês. – Rebateu. Um misto de verdade e sorriso.

A faísca perigosa no par de olhos que o encaravam pareceu apenas se alastrar. Roman experimentou balançar os dedos em sua direção, o ‘pai’ do grupo não pôde deixar de se contorcer, e muito menos controlar a nova onda de pequenas e saltitantes risadas que escapavam de seus lábios.

\- Parece que nuestro padre está cheio de risadinhas. – Roman fingiu que ia atacar um par de vezes, apreciando os gritos finos e mais risadas borbulhantes que vinham como resposta da representação da moralidade.

Um gincho saiu do de cardigã, fazendo com que o príncipe se virasse, apenas para encontrar Virgil traçando um dedo levemente pelo pé do outro. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto. – Me pergunto de onde eles vem.

\- V-virgihihihihil, queheheheheherido! Nahahahaha!

\- Também me questiono a mesma coisa, meu amigo nebuloso! MAS, não te preocupes, tenho o palpite que a fábrica inteira está bem… – Patton acompanhou as mãos de Roman, que giraram em alguns floreios antes de atingirem seus lados, fazendo com que mais um grito saísse da figura paterna, o qual poderia jurar que iria derreter com todas as provocações.

\- Ro, oh Ro, pohohohor fahahavor! Ro, sehehem provocahahar!

\- Não se preocupe, padre!! Irei ajudá-lo com esse temível caso das risadinhas fofas e intermináveis! A cura deve estar em algum lugar – Ele começou à mexer seus dedos, as mãos de Patton decolaram para segurar as suas, mas ele desviou facilmente. – por aqui!!

E então, quando as risadas, realmente risadas, começaram à preencher o ar, foi só aí que Patton começou a acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho. A alegria tomava conta de si quase tão rapidamente quanto Roman começava à rabiscar seus dedos pelos lados, subindo até as costelas superiores e ficando no topo em movimentos circulares, apreciando os guinchos que interconectavam as risadas do de óculos, antes de cansar e voltar para baixo, apertando e cutucando cada pedaço de pele que alcançava com a blusa se erguendo alguns centímetros pela luta de Patton.

\- RO-ROHOHOH! NAHAhahaha! Por-por favAHAHAHAHAhahaha!!

\- Oh hoho! Parece que alguém não consegue nem formar frases sem virar uma bagunça aorável de risadas e guinchos.

Enquanto isso, Virgil passeava calmamente a ponta dos dedos pela sola do outro, traçando padrões ilógicos, indo de cima para baixo, aumentando repentinamente a velocidade quando encontrava os dedos do outro, e, consequentemente o fluxo de risadas do aspecto moral. Parecia que não ser visível aos seus olhos apenas aumentava ainda mais sua sensibilidade.

\- VIR-HIHIHIHIHIGIL!! Aí nahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!! Virhihihihihgil! – O arroxeado achou que não poderia gostar ainda mais de seu nome até ouvir essa variação. Seus coração estava derretendo com tanto carinho. Por que eles não descobriram isso antes?

\- Sim, Patton? Pode repetir? Eu não consegui entender com toda essas risadinhas!

\- Quem é o aspecto mais fofo e sensível do Palácio Mental? – Roman mudou para sua barriga, cutucando-a e rabiscando, os dedos dando atenção à cada mínimo centímetro alcançável e observando qual dava as melhores reações. Patton se debatia, as gargalhadas sacudindo seu corpo inteiro ao sair, seus braços abraçando seus lados em uma tentativa de não rebater as cócegas, o rosto queimando e felicidade tomando forma de lágrimas que começavam à se acumular no canto dos olhos. Seu sorriso parecia realmente ir de uma orelha à outra. Parecia iluminar a sala inteira. – Você sabe quem é, Patton? Você sabe, hein, meu querido e adorável Patton? – Cada palavra era um cutucar em seu umbigo.

\- VOHOHOHOHCÊS! NHAHAHAHA!

\- Resposta errada! – Virgil e Roman responderam em uníssono, e quase igualmente sincronizados soltaram duas framboesas, uma na barriga e outra na sola do pé do de cardigã. Suas risadas ficaram silenciosas por um breve momento.

\- RO! RO! NAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! SOU HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEU! EU! EUHEHEHE! VihihihihihGIHIHIHL! AÍ NAHAHAhahhahahaha!

\- Eu sinto que ele quer nos dizer alguma coisa. – O aspecto da ansiedade comentou calmamente, como se seus dedos revezando entre apertar os joelhos e as coxas não estivessem levando o de óculos à guinchar, soltar risinhos borbulhantes e risadas incontroláveis quase tudo de uma vez, numa loucura que os três amavam. – Mas eu simplesmente não consigo entender, sabe?

Patton achou que sentia, sentia mesmo, o significado da palavra “insuportável”. Até que Roman foi para as axilas e Virgil se realocou para descansar os polegares em sua cintura.

E ambos atacaram.

\- Não, nãohohohohoh! NahahahAHAHAHAHA!

Ele não lembra se falou ou gritou ou se teve alguma coerência. De repente todos os seus músculos começaram à lutar e suas gargalhadas saíram mais rápidas, fortes e verdadeiras do que nunca, entre elas vinham gritinhos, guinchos, as famosas ‘risadas de porco’, até que sumirem completamente. Seus pensamentos eram uma bagunça sem lógica. Seus olhos se abriam de vez em quando para pegar vislumbres dos sorrisos carinhosos de Roman e Virgil em sua direção. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos como materialização de sua felicidade. Uma felicidade estonteante, que fazia sua cabeça ir de um lado para o outro, de cima para baixo e um sorriso maior que o sol se abrir em seu rosto.

\- PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAHARA! PARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Os dois entenderam o recado, já que antes, em nenhum momento o amante de gatos tinham chegado perto de pedi-los para encerrar o ataque, e rapidamente se afastaram, não podendo se impedirem de apreciar a poça de risadas e sorrisos que deixaram Patton, o qual agora praticamente derreteu no sofá, deixando que o último fluxo de guinchos saísse de si. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e encarou Virgil e Roman no fundo dos olhos, a gratidão e alegria tão facilmente de ler em seu rosto que fizeram ambos dos aspectos corarem, levando o arroxeado a se esconder no capuz e o príncipe sorrir ainda mais estonteantemente.

O aspecto moral pulou, esmagando ambos num abraço apertado, sincero, meio atrapalhado por todos estarem sentados e cheio de meias palavras por entre as entrelinhas.

\- ObrigadoObrigadoObrigadoObrigadoObrigado!! – Sua fala saía quase tão rápido como uma metralhadora, como ele conseguia ter fôlego isso mesmo depois de todas as cócegas, ninguém soube.

\- Não há de quê, Padre! – A representação da criatividade cutucou de leve seu lado, o fazendo pular. – Mas saiba que suas ações despertaram dois monstros de cócegas incansáveis!!

Virgil apenas revirou os olhos. Patton soltou uma rápida risada em resposta, e o arroxeado sentiu todos os seus instintos de fuga serem ativados, mesmo sem entender o porquê. Se contorceu um pouco no abraço, mas o aperto não diminuiu. A voz do ‘pai’ do grupo saiu um pouco mais baixa que o normal, mas ainda era facilmente compreendida.

\- Oh não, Roman. – seu tom era aveludado, quase como um felino ronronando antes do ataque. – Vocês que despertaram esse monstro.

Logan saiu de seu quarto, tendo tido uma manhã de leitura bastante satisfatória. Automaticamente gritos e risadas entraram em seu campo auditivo, seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e ele seguiu o som, indo para a sala, apenas para encontrar Virgil e Roman no chão, Roman de costas e Virgil quase sumindo do tanto que estava encolhido e Patton entre ambos, suas mãos passeando impiedosamente pelos dois, arrancando o melodioso som, tinha que admitir, que volitavam de seus lábios.

\- Quem são os dois aspectos com risadas brilhantes e maravilhosas que o monstro de cócegas ama atacar? – sua voz era de um tom paterno falando com dois bebês. – São vocês!! Sim, sim! São vocês! Vocês! – e soltou uma framboesa em cada um, aumentando seu fluxo de gargalhadas.

Logan ponderou a situação. Patton era uma pessoa razoável que amava todos, então mais que possivelmente iria parar quando percebesse que os dois já tiveram o bastante. Sem contar que ele não queria correr o risco de ser puxado para a brincadeira ou envergonhar os participantes, principalmente o de moletom, que ainda se acostumava aos poucos com o carinho da família e o príncipe, que ás vezes deixava-se pensar que precisava se mostrar a figura toda forte e sem fraquezas que ‘a realeza deve ser’.

Percebendo nenhum perigo na atividade que seus olhos observavam, o aspecto lógico apenas ficou tempo o bastante para decorar os pontos de cócegas de Roman e Virgil, essa podendo ser uma informação preciosa com utilidade futura, antes de voltar a se deslocar para seu guardo, lembrando repentinamente que tinha outro livro em sua estante o esperando.


End file.
